paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Sixth Sense
meter radius around you after standing still for seconds while in stealth.|You gain access to all insider assets. Cleaning costs after killing a civilian is reduced by .|Shinobi}} Mechanics The basic version of this skill highlights civilians as well as guards. This and trip mines in mark mode currently are the only ways to highlight civilians. The duration of the highlighting effect is much more brief than the highlighting derived from directly marking a guard, however this skill functions through all solid objects including walls, floors, ceilings, etc. In short no line of sight is required to silhouette all people within a 10 meter globe centered on the player. Though brief, the effect renews automatically if the player remains stationary, so that highlighted targets which are also stationary seem to appear and disappear if they are being detected through a solid barrier that blocks line of sight. The aced version allows access to all insider assets/pre-planning options, like the spotter, escape driver, camera access on several maps and more. Strategy The basic version can be extremely useful for any stealth mission, since it allows the player to more or less see through walls. This can enable a patient player to navigate maps with very little danger of accidentally stumbling into enemies or bystanders. It also aids in identifying which targets may need to be removed (killed or cable tied) and which can be safely bypassed, and of course can aid in timing when it is safe to move out of cover. Players should still remain alert, however, as the brief duration and intermittent nature of the highlighting effect may still result in a target moving in the few seconds between recharges of the effect, perhaps moving out of the 10 meter radius or even turning the corner around whatever cover the player is hiding behind. Players should also be aware that though this skill highlights civilians, which direct target marking will not, it does not highlight cameras as direct target marking does - only people. Shadow Raid is perhaps the best example of both the value of this skill and the need for caution to avoid overdependence upon it, as it can greatly aid in locating guards and determining which are hazards to navigation in the narrow corridors and numerous blind turns while still requiring the player to use caution to avoid the many cameras both inside and outside the warehouse. The aced version of the skill reduces the cleaner costs for killing civilians which, can encourage killing civilians rather than taking them hostage. This is especially useful on various heists where moving hostages to a safe hiding place can be very risky, such as Shadow Raid and Train. Alternatively, the aced version also allows heisters to consider killing civilians as a viable alternative to crowd control on stealth-controllable heists such as Diamond Store, Bank Heist, Jewelry Store, Ukrainian Job, GO Bank, and Nightclub. Due to the hefty amount of spendable cash most players have however, the additional assets would be of more interest, and can, especially in various stealth heists, unlock a lot of additionally very helpful options. Cleaner Costs With Sixth Sense Aced Trivia *The skill could be based on a mechanic from the game in which, if the player stood still for long enough, they were able to visualize the footsteps of enemies nearby.